everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
BanderItchy/Mythsona
Widow Ýfansi '''is a 2019 introduced character. The daughter of Ah Muzen Cab from Mayan Mythology, Widow is a rebel due to thinking some of the royals are jerks and has her own opinons. A random girl who can randomly have a temper in public, don't mess with Widow. At all. While treated like a regular character, Widow is meant to be Itchy's mythsona. Character Personality At first, you see a '''social '''girl, willing to be around others. She loves company, and enjoys having friends with her. The next second, Widow is '''incredibly random, '''jumping into conversations that no-one asked for. Widow particularly enjoys memes, and has a '''passion for technology, '''and loves all the phones and apps life has to offer. Widow has a huge amounts of mood swings. She '''gets angry and furious over little things, '''such as a broken window or chewed up ball. Next time, she's a total '''bookworm, acting unpleasant if someone interrupts in learning. Do you see a bunch of confusion? She shows each side equally, and can't control her emotions really good. However, Widow is awfully caring, 'willing to help everyone around her. Widow also has a '''rebellious streak, '''wanting what is right for everyone. Widow can also be '''stubborn and a cheeky butt '''when others ask for it. She loves to throw insults at others, no matter how bad or clingy they are. Widow also '''hates cleaning and doing chores, '''and sometimes won't put on her warm pjs on a cold night because she hates doing the buttons. Appearance At first, Widow is the largest person you will see. She's incredibly tall, and seems to tower others by a huge height. She has blue and grey eyes, the colours combined. Widow has long legs and short hands, with some sharp nails and a small yet spottable neck. Widow has large and long brown hair, with pale brown skin. Interests and Hobbies ''Technology Widow personally loves the Internet and all it has to offer. She loves typing on all of her devices and adores playing video games like Sonic with all her heart. '''Reading Widow is a huge bookworm, and loves to read stories whenever she can. While she may prefer more fantasy and novels rather then facts, she enjoys having a book in her hands during a time at her school. Indoors Personally, Widow despises going outside and doing activities in any type of time when the sun or rain is exposed. Instead, Widow loves staying inside, and does everything with a roof under her head. Abilities Powers While Widow enjoys having her powers, she doesn't like to show off and use them. Normally, she would prefer to use them in combat, but doesn't want do to it in front of her group of friends. *'Bee Control:' Widow has the power to control bees to her will. She doesn't like to use this ability though, due to a bee dying when it stings. Besides, she normally goes haywire, normally injuring innocent people around her. So, in other words, Widow doesn't like to use her abilities. Skillset *'Martial Arts:' While not the best, Widow is a huge sucker for hand to hand combat and is currently taking classes for them outside of school. *'Public Speaking:' Surprisingly, Widow can speak wonderfully in front of an audience, strangely enough. However, Widow has a horrible tendency to talk a bit too fast. Myth How Does the Myth Go? Ah Muzen Cab was the god of bees. Although not a big part in Mayan Mythology, Ah Muzen Cab appeared in many types of battle games. How Does Widow Fit Into It? Ah Muzen Cab was said to have had a daughter, named Widow. As a young child, she suffered from a huge amount of anger issues, much worse then regular children. It's unknown why this is, but Widow has always retained a bad nature and angry aura to those around her. Viewpoint on Destiny While she enjoys having the lord of bees as her father, Widow is one to appreciate change around her. She doesn't believe in following orders, and would prefer for others to follow their own dream. Because of this, Widow prefers to side with the Rebels. Relationships ' Ah Muzen Cab' Widow's father has a close bond with her daughter. They both love each other equally, but like everyone else, Widow can get very angry at her father, and ignores him occasionally. Family love, am I right? Friends Give her some friends, pls! Acquaintances Open! Pet Honeyball's Family At first, Widow had one bee, named Honeyball, an old stinger who liked to follow Widow around and fly into people's conversations. It was all good. Next, Honeyball has twenty children. Twenty. That meant Widow had to take care of twenty-one bees in her dorm, which she did, successfully, a surprise. She organised a bunch of flowers for the children and Honeyball to have their pollen snacks and have their snores there. Wine Taling the getting drunk idea, Widow may have gone a little too far. When Animal Calling came, a little husky came to Widow, and she named it Wine. Yes, Wine. Romance Widow doesn't have a taste for them and isn't in the mood to have a husband by any means. However, she does have a bunch of ships that Widow loves to watch when the drama suffers. Enemies Despite being very shocked about having an enemy, Widow would be very happy to take one down. Outfits Signature- Rebels Widow has a large red jacket with a large, opposing collar. She has a purple netted shirt, with red spots where a bra would go. Widow enjoys keeping a soft red shirt under everything. She also has leather fingertip gloves. Widow, trying to hide her dislike for pants, wears a couple of belts on top of her thighs. Widow has dark red socks with light grey trims, with large, thick soft, purple boots with her usual coloured red heels. Wave 2 Widow has a large, plastic feeling jacket that she describes as what the 'celebrities' wear. A bit too large for her, cartoonish bees with baby blue wings are plastered over the red, the colours contrasting dearly. She has too tiny to notice dark purple pants, and some red and gold sneakers for the mix. Class Schedule Class One: '''Marksmanship '''Class Two: '''Achlemy '''Class Three: '''Debate 101 '''Class Four: '''Mythematics '''Lunch Time '''Class Five: '''Muse-ic '''Class Six: '''FEL Quotes Trivia * Widow has the birthdate as Itchy, born on March 20th, at 8:30AM. Widow jokingly wonders if zero is a lucky number of hers. * Widow's middle name is Carol, so this makes her full name Widow Carol Ýfansi. * Widow has a taste for music, specifically pop or some of Shadow the Hedgehog's edgy theme songs. * Widow's jacket collar is based off Itchy's very old, edgy jumper with a collar that she always used ti put like a cape. * Widow's favourite food is sweet stuff, such as chocolate and cake. She also loves horribly sugary sweet stuff, and hates spicy food. * Tea is Widow's drink to, well, drink, when she is stressed or bored. * Widow is known to horrible colds at the start of school, or in Winter. * Ah Muzen Cab is made specifically as Widow's father because Itchy has a thing for mosquitoes and sorta likes them, wanting to incorporate a bug themed myth for her sona. Gallery Category:Mayan Mythology Category:Females Category:Mythsonas Category:Itchy's Content Category:Work in Progress Category:Rebels